Don't Judge a Book by It's Cover
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: Geeks are known to be nerds at school and do nothing, but study at home. Kagome is a geek at school, but what about after school? InuYasha, popular boy, asks her out, out of dare. Kagome has a dark secret, a firey attitude of a dark past. HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**I do not own InuYasha... but I can hope?

Hiiii new to Fanfiction... .first story... be nice! D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Beginning**

Yawning a girl about the age of 18 woke up when the sun was shining through the curtains. Groaning the girl stood up and went to the bathroom. She had curly raven hair up to her shoulders and blue eyes. She did her morning routine and then went downstairs now in her green school uniform. "Good Morning, Mom" She greeted her mom with a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Kagome." The blue eyed mother called her daughter. "Could you get Souta up?" Nodding she walked up the stairs into her little brother's room.

"Good Morning Souta!" She yelled. The young boy at the age of 8 jumped out of bed with start and threw a pillow at his sister. "Do your morning routine and then eat your breakfast. School starts in an hour." Grumbling he got up and went to the bathroom.

Both children of the house ate their breakfast and headed off to school. Kagome dropped Souta to his school and then headed off to her school. While she was walking, she took off her contacts and putting on round, thick glasses, and then putting her hair up in a messy bun. Now instead of the beautiful girl, she looked like a geek.

Entering the school grounds, she met up with her friend Sango. Her best friend. She knew everything about her, her darkest secret in which they shared.

They were chattering away when they bumped into 2 guys, InuYasha and Miroku. The two most popular boys in the school, Kara Ochitano University... according to the other students in the school. But according to Kagome and Sango, they were the lowest people in the chain, with a few extra people.

"Hey watch it, wench." The silver haired boy, named InuYasha scowled down at her. "Why don't you?"The raven haired girl retorted, getting a few stares from bystanders. They both glared at each other when they heard a scream and a slap. Tearing away from their glaring contest, they looked over to Miroku and Sango.

Miroku was on the ground while Sango was huffing with anger. As usual. Sango was a pretty girlandalways seemed to be against Kagomein pretending anddisguising herself."You will never learn will you Miroku?"InuYasha andKagome both said at once, then glared at eachother."Nope." Miroku slurred on the ground. Shaking their heads they went on different directions, not looking back once...

"Did you know the prom is next week?" Sango askedwith a mock boredom."Yea..."Kagome looked at Sango, not liking where this was going..."Are you going?" asked Sango.

"I could care less." The geek looked away.

"Aww, come on."

"I'm not even going, it's pointless. I don't even have a date!"

"What if you get a date?" Sango said with a michevious glint in her eye.

"Yea right..."Kagome STILL not liking where this washeading...

"How about this, if someone asks you for a date you must say yes!" Sango's mind started thinking... the little hamster inher brain started running..

"How about if Miroku asks you to the prom you say yes." Kagome threw back, predicting that Sango will never agree...

Sango opened her mouth before her little hamster got what she was saying, "FINE!" Immediately shutting her mouth.

"Deal." Kagome grinning, proud that she got Sango back, knowing that she wouldn't get asked. Sango huffed in mock anger, but praying to every god she knew that she wouldn't get asked by the damn pervert.

--

"Hey InuYasha, do you know that there's a prom next week?" MIroku asked, looking at a random girls butt, as usual.

"Yea,"

Miroku starteddazing about thinking ofgirls... duh."Who are you going with?"

"I could care less." InuYasha said arrogantly, "I could get any girl I want."

"No you can't." Miroku rolledhis eyes.

"Sure I can." InuYasha resisted a snarl back, him of course can not refused a challenge.

"How about I pick a girl and you have to go to the prom with her." Miroku liked where this was going. Few monthes ago, InuYasha was happily going out with Kikyou. But then suddenly, Kikyou dumped InuYasha. There was no explanation, just bye bye. Kikyou moved on with Naraku, though Miroku was still clueless on why Kikyou would go with Naraku instead ofhis best friend...

"And I dare you to go with Sango, and you can't grope her OR think ANY perverted thoughtsbefore the prom." Miroku smirked to himself. "Deal."

"Who do you pick?" Smirking pervertedly, Miroku said, "I choose Kagome." InuYasha widen his eyes clearly shocked. "You are evil, Miroku. EVIL. " "I know." Miroku said simply and smugly.

--

The bell rang signalling it was 5 mins before class. The classroom filled in and was full of chatter. Kagome sat at the 3rd row beside the window, with Sango right beside her. InuYasha came in and sat behind Kagome, with Miroku sitting behind Sango.

"Hey Kagome, wanna go to the prom with me?" InuYasha randomly said. The girls in the classroom all turned around to stare at the two.

"No."

All the girls gasped and startedbabbling among themselves. "What is wrong with this girl, InuYasha asked her to the prom!" "What do you think will happen next?"

InuYasha ignore the girls and continued to stare at Kagome.

Miroku went over to Sango and said, "Sango will you go to the prom with me?" The girls gasped again, and chattered again. "I don't believe it! Now Miroku is taken! This is so not fair!" "Yea I know!"

"No," was the clear answer again.

The girls all stared at Sango who said no. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What is wrong with these two girls?" "Yea, two hot guys asked them to the prom and they rejected them!" They shook their heads, and stared at the girls in the envy. "What's so good about THEM?" The boys glared at InuYasha and Miroku for stealing their girls, AGAIN.

The teacher came in and interupted them. "Please class, stop your chattering and into your seats." Mrs. Kumo required.

"Think about it." InuYasha whispered into Kagome's ears. Mrs. Kumo started teaching the class about the Fueldal Era. "Long ago there was a time, when demons were alive, the Shikon no Tama still shines brightly in a priestess' protection. The miko protected the Shikon no Tama for a long period of time, but then a hanyou appeared to gain the jewel's power to change into a full demon. He failed, but the miko pitied the hanyou because he was shamed and was lonely. In time the miko fell in love with the hanyou. The hanyou used that weakness to attack her when she let her guard down and then killed her. He took the Shikon no Tama and fled. No one knew what happened after that." She stopped talking so that the students may finish taking their notes." We will be studying about this piece of history. So pick a partner, youmay now talk among yourselves about the piece of history I just told you for 10 mins. "

Behind Kagome InuYasha started growling. Growling to himself he said, "That's not true." Kagome turned around and asked, "What isn't?"

"The piece of 'history.' It's all wrong. The hanyou also fell in love with the miko, but evil came between them and the miko was killed, and the hanyou was pinned to a tree by her sacred arrow."

"Funny, that's what my family told me, too." Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"My father told me that story when I was little." "Same here..." Chuckling, InuYasha said, "Isn't this funny, we were just arguing just a while ago and now we're talking like old friends, it's a good change."

Smiling a small smile, she said, "Yes, it's true." _She has a very beautiful smile. I hope she smiles more- Woah woah woah! Slow down, it's just a dare, I don't really want to go to the prom with her right? Yep, totally. I don't want to, Ijust need to get backat Miroku. Yep Yep... _

"Ok class, I want a project on the Fueldal Era by the end of this week. It doesn't matter what you choose. Partners will be chosen by me." The teacher got a list from her table and started reading off it.

"Ayame and Kouga, Naraku and Kikyou, Sesshomaru and Rin, Kagura and Juuroumaru, Kanna and Kageroumaru, Yura and Hiten, Mayu and Hojou, Shippou and Saski, Sango and Miroku-" A bang on the table was heard and heads turned to Sango whose head was on the table.

She continued until she was the very last people. "InuYasha and Kagome." Another bang was heard, Kagome had her head banged on the table too.

After class Sango and Kagome exited the class with InuYasha and Miroku behind them. "What do you guys want?"

"We want to know when we'll know when we do the project." Grumbling the Kagome said, "How about after school."

"Fine where?" "Umm the library?"

"No way, my house right after school. I'm not changing my mind." Relunctedly, Kagome agreed. "Fine, I'll tell my mom."

"Sango dear, how about my house after school?" "How about the library after school. I'm not changing my mind." Pouting Miroku agreed.

They all seperated for Physical Education. In P.E class they learned about hand to hand combat. The girls had on blue shorts and red tank tops, with the school crest pocket on their shorts. The guys had black shorts and black tang tops. The girls were giggling at the boys exposed chests and some of the guys gawking at the girls. "I have to admit these tang tops are better than the last ones.!" Kagome said while looking down at her tang top. "Yea agree with you there."

InuYasha and Miroku looked over to Kagome and Sango and then talked to each other. "Wow Kagome looks way better than she did when she had on her uniform." "Yea Sango looks just as beautiful as ever..." Going in a daze again..."Pervert." Scoffing as he looked away.

The whistle blew and then the girls and boys sepearated for the compitition for hand to hand combat they learned the past month. There would be 2 winners for each A and B groups in the girls. The A would have to face the A in the boys group. The B would face the B in the boys group. The girls fight was going pretty easy and Sango and Kagome won. Kagome as A and Sango as B. In the boys battle were rough, there were bloody noses, bruises, and scratches. In the end InuYasha won for A without any injuries. Miroku won for B with a bruise on his cheek.

"Now will the B's from each group come up for the battle please." The couch yelled. Miroku and Sango went up onto the stage to fight. "Sango? How could it be you! Now I'm sure I won't win! I can't hit the one I love!" "Well too bad. I'm sure I'll win 'cause I love to hit the pervert." Smirking Sango went for the first punch. Hitting him in the gut he fell down on his knees.

"Sorry Sango." He said while pushing Sango down on the ground, pinning her on the ground. Unable to move her arms, she kicked him in the stomach while sending him flying backwards, out of the ring. "Sango is the winner!" Cheers on the girls team were heard. "You got beaten by a girl!" Jeers were heard on the boy side of the team. "Go InuYasha! Win one for us!" Miroku shrugged and fell more in love with Sango with a grin on his face.

"Will the A's please come up to the stage please." InuYasha and Kagome walked up the stage. "Kagome? You actually made it?" "What do you think?" "Guess you're not the geek I thought you were." "Now now InuYasha, don't fall for me." Spluttering, he yelled, "Of course I won't!" "Remember that InuYasha..."

_This is only the beginning._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review, opinions are always welcomed. Later dayz!


	2. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. Sorry I forgot to say it last chapter, hey what can I say I'm new at this.

Hey thanks to those who reviewed for my last chapter! I don't believe I actually got reviews! I couldn't wait to update! This story was inspired by DEVL41's fanfic, Look Beyond Appearances. You'll see some smiliarities, but this fanfic is mine! All mine! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

_Italics_- (If you didn't know) thoughts

:ABC: -Song parts

"ABC"- When someone is talking

_ABC_ -underlined and italics: Inside voice

* * *

**Things I'll Never Say**

Both fighters getting into positions, the whistle blows and InuYasha charged at Kagome. Bringing a fist to punch at Kagome's stomache, he launched, and... missed!

Kagome had moved to the side and elbowed InuYasha on the back. Falling on the ground, InuYasha was shocked that he missed and got hit.

Kagome jumped backer waiting for InuYasha to get up. Once he did he looked over at Kagome seeing that Kagome had a determined look behind her glasses.

She smirked and said, "Don't lose so quick InuYasha, I want to toy with you more." Kagome said with a vicious smile and with a playful smile. Looking unlike the girl she was moments before.

He charged over at her faking to punch her but then kicked her instead. She jumped out of the way and did a cartwheel to get farther away. "You'll have to do better than that."

Growling, InuYasha was mad. Realizing that she was just playing with him, he charged at her once more and then jumped behind her and punched her from behind. She fell and then while on the ground, while on the ground she spinned her legs to tripped InuYasha. While he was falling she kicked him out the stage and Kagome was the winner!

More cheers were heard from the girls team, and silence from the boys team. All shocked that the girls actually won against two of the best hand to hand combat fighters in the boys team.

Kagome jumped down the stage infront of the fallen InuYasha. Offering a hand to help InuYasha get up. He took her hand and then shook it, "Good game. Of course it was only a game so don't get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not, I could do much better and do much more harm. Like death." She said with an ominouslook in her eyes that heldan evil pleasure, but then turned into a regret, and then to a look of happiness, all within a second.The half demon's mind not quite processing what just happened, replied with an intelligent, "Huh?"

"Oh it's nothing." She said smiling brightly,turning to her friend ,Sango. "Sango! That was a great match you did with Miroku!" She yelled running towards Sango.

_There is something with that girl Kagome, she's not all what she seems... _He was brought out of his thoughts when Miroku spoke to him. "Thinking about them too? They are not normal girls. They might seem like it, but I never seen girls fight like that." The violet eyed boy said seriously.

"True, that is what I was thinking." InuYasha eyed the chattering girls with his curious amber eyes."We'll learn more about them sooner or later, no matter how hard they try to hide it."

--

The rest of the classes went well, surprisingly they got all of their classes together. (dued to the authoress' eviliness!) After school Sango and Miroku headed off to the library while InuYasha and Kagome headed off towards InuYasha's silver car.

Once they had their seatbelts on InuYasha drove off in high speed. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't scream. "Most girls and Miroku, would be screaming right now."

"Why would they be?" Looking curious with her blue-ish grey eyes.

"Oh, I don't know." Shrugging as he continued to drive in an inhumane speed, JUST below the speed limit.

"Mind closing the window? My hair is getting messed up...Thanks." As the windows closed, Kagome let down her hair. Now free of the bun, her raven hair went down her shoulders.

"Wow, I never knew you had such lovely hair." InuYasha said looking over at Kagome. Then mentally slapping himself repeatedly."Now if you get rid of those glasses..." "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't." Kaogme snapped back.

Then a silence.

"Could you turn on the radio? Fm 95.3 please." InuYasha turned it on and a song was suddenly put on.

: I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' at my clothes, I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.:

During this part of the song Kagome started to sing.

: I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red, I'm searching for the words inside my head.:

InuYasha looked over to Kagome strangely.

:I'm feeling nervous, Tryin' to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it, You're worth it--yeah.:

_If only Kagome was sing those words for me- what am I thinking! Eww..._

: If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I, want to blow you--away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down--on one knee, Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say...:

InuYasha now started to enjoy listening to Kagome sing. She was pretty good.. _Her sweet voice... lullyme to-Slap slap slap. _

: It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time. What use is it to you what's on my mind, If ain't comin out we're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care.:

_She has a great voice._

:Cause I'm feeling nervous, Tryin' to be so perfect, Cause I know your worth it.:

_I must have been nuts to think she was a geek! NO she IS one! ARGH..._

:If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you--away, Be with you every night. Am I squeezing you too, tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down--on one knee. Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say.:

_Maybe it's a good idea to go to the prom with her. She's kinda pretty. Maybe I could convince her to take off her glasses. She has nice curves... When did I started thinking like Miroku!Ewew... I'm hanging with MIroku WAY to much..._

:What's wrong with my tongue, These words keep slipping away, I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say, Cause I'm feeling, nervous, Trying to be so perfect, Cause I know you're worth it, You're worth it--yeah:

_I mean she's not like other girls, she even has a good attitude! She's not like other girls, she is the first one to say no to me. Right...?_

:I guess i'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say.:

_I'm surprised I'm even thinking about her! Next I'll be falling for her!-insert roll of eyes-I should just enjoy her singing._

:If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you--away, Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I want to see you go down-, on one knee. Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, With these things I'll never say, These things I'll never say...:

"We're here." InuYasha said soon after the singing had stopped.

They stopped at a white house, more like a mansion! It had two white dogs statues in the front like guard dogs, a fountain with a bird bathing itself, and a tree of a huge size.

"Wow..."Kagome said, looking in one direction.

"Nice house, I know." The silver haired boy smirked.

With a raised eyebrow, she said, "Who said anything about your house?"

"Huh?" "I mean your tree, it's almost the size of the Goshinboku, The God Tree!"

"It's bigger." "I lived with that tree since I was young I should know which one is bigger." "But that tree belongs to a shrine keeper. I never saw you there. I saw a chick there in a miko kimono, she looks like you, exept no glasses." He saw Kagome chuckling and turned to see what she was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at?" "Nothing." WIth a grin on her smug face.

"You answered a bit too fast. What are you hiding..." "Oh, look at the birds," There were birds at least 10, who were bathing in the clear water. She giggled when one of them landed on InuYasha's head. Growling InuYasha brushed the bird off his head.

The bird then flew over to Kagome's finger. She smiled a bright smile that almost made InuYasha melt "I think we should work on out project now." Kagome said while smiling at InuYasha as the bird flew away frightendly..

While they were heading towards the house, InuYasha thought, _What is happening to me? Kagome is making me feel like something I never felt before. I would never think of her that way! She's a geek! I'm asking her to the prom out of dare! Though, she does look pretty when she smiles- SHUT UP! You're saying shut up to yourself... JUST SHUT UP! I would stop daydreaming about her and watch what you're doing. _"InuYasha watch out!" All was then dark.

* * *

That's all for now folks!  
I do not own the song, 'Things I'll Never Say' by Arvil. 

InuYasha: Hey, why did I have to lose?  
Mieko: Because you are a big jerk!  
InuYasha: Am not! (sticks out tongue)  
Mieko: Are too! (grins like mad)  
InuYasha: If I'm a jerk you're a screwed up authoress!  
Mieko: (gaps) FINE! (Pounds him to the ground and then gets hit back) XX  
Kagome: SIT! (slams to the ground.. again)

Sorry you had to see that! Tell me if you think I shouldn't write that kind of stuff.


	3. Working on the Project

****

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I wish I did though...

Thanks to those reviewed last chapter! You don't know how much those reviews mean to me! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Italics- (If you didn't know) thoughts

"ABC"- When someone is talking

__

ABC -underlined and italics: Inside voice

**'Bold parts' -**Sign/post

**

* * *

****Working on the Project**

"InuYasha watch out!!!" Was all InuYasha heard before he slamed right into a dog statue by the door. "Ohh, that hurt." He heard giggling from above and looked up. There she was Kagome giggling above InuYasha. "Why you wench! Aren't you going to help me up?" "No." Grumbling InuYasha got up and glared at Kagome who was whistling innocently. Sighing InuYasha showed Kagome in his 'house.'

InuYasha yelled into the house, "I'm home!!!" Maids came in and took InuYasha's bag then a maid said, "Your snack is in the kitchen counter sir, and I see you have a friend, what would you like to eat?" "I would like nothing, thank you for asking." Nodding the maid went on her way. 

InuYasha went one way and into the kitchen. Kagome just followed and entered a huge kitchen. InuYasha grabbed his snack which turned out to be a bowl of ramen and motioned Kagome to follow him to his room. She walked a bit slower than usual, and then stared at a picture on the wall.

"What are you staring at wench?" "Who is this?" Kagome pointed to a silver haired man with amber like InuYasha, he had his hair in a high ponytail, and he had shaky maroon streaks down each of his cheeks. "My father. He died a long time ago." "I see." "Aren't you going to say sorry that you mentioned it?" She chuckled, and said, "I guess we have more in common than ever." "What do you mean?" "My father died with your father." "Huh?" "Your father and my father were company workers, best of friends is what my mother say. Men decieved them and they sepearated, my father died soon after somehow, assasins. Your father was at his funeral, then soon after your father died also. I visited with my mother at your father's funeral, only for a prayer because we were not welcomed. I saw you there, but I never knew it was you." She stopped to let this new piece of information sink in. "Indeed, we do have many things in common." He said while chuckling. "Come on, let's do our project." Nodding, Kagome followed.

They entered a room that had black walls and carpeting. His bed was made out of silver pillows, and a silver matress. Wondering where his bed sheets are she looked around the bed and found the sheet on the ground. "Guess the maids don't make beds?" "Nope, I don't let them in my room. Shrugging she continued looking around the room. She found a CD player and huge speakers, a bathroom with a huge tub, and a computer. She also found a door leading to a huge closet full of red, black, blue and white clouthes.

"Nice room. Did you decorated yourself?" "Yup!" "Oh I see, Let's start on our project." "Man, you ruin all the fun!" "I want to get this over with!" She said rolling her eyes. "Fine, what should we work on?" "I don't know, think of some suggestions." "There are alot of things to work on." "How about the sword that the Hanyou got? The Tetsiaga." "Nah." "Umm, The Shikon no Tama?" "Nope." "Then you think of something!" "I was thinking of a skit." "A skit? Of what?" "I was thinking of a skit about OUR version of the story between the hanyou and miko." "You know what? That's a great idea!" InuYasha said agreeing to Kagome's idea.

"You could be then hanyou and I could be the miko, I am a preistess at our shrine, and you are a hanyou are you not?" Nodding they both thought they would write their version of the story and then compare it. They sat on the bed and started writing.

About 15 mins later, Kagome finished. InuYasha only half way done looked up. "You finished already!?" "Yea," "Your a fast writer." "Yep." InuYasha continued writing while Kagome started drifting off. She slumped onto InuYasha's shoulder and fell asleep. InuYasha looked over to her and found her fast asleep. A small smile creeped on his lips continued writing.

Sesshomaru opened the door moments later and saw that InuYasha working quietly for once, and surprisingly a girl was sleeping quietly. That girl was wearing thick glasses and not that kind of girl that InuYasha usually goes with. She had her work done on the table and her printing was nice. So Sesshomaru assumed it's InuYasha's working partner. What was surprising is though was InuYasha working on his project while she was sleeping on his 'shoulder.' He left quietly without InuYasha knowing he was there because he seemed so intensed with his work, and he trying to stop his blush from rising. Now that was one strange day.

10 mins later Kagome was still asleep. InuYasha looked down at the angel. _No way! She's a bitch! A four-eyed geek who I was asking, out of dare, to the prom! She means more than that! She whoped ya in P.E class. Shut up. Where do you come from anyways? I come from your mind. Just SHUT UP!!!_

Kagome was awoken when she felt her pillow move and looked up and saw InuYasha with a complexed face._ I wonder what's got him? Oh my gosh. I'm on his shoulder! I wonder why he is letting me though, why not just push me off? Is that a blush?He's cute ain't he? Who are you? I'm your conscience.___ Well what are you doing here? I'm here because I want to show you how much you like him.__WHAT! Me like HIM? In your dreams and besides, you know I can't. Keh, you'll see. Her cheeks suddenly turned slight pink at what her conscience was saying. Once she got herself composed, she lefted her head as if nothing happened.

InuYasha thought she would wake, quickly pretend he was finishing his work. "Kagome are you awake?" Yawning she said, "Yes, are you finished with your story yet?" "Yup," "Ok, lets compar- OH MY GOSH!!! HOLY SHIT!!!" "Wow Kagome, calm down, I never though you swore." "I DO IF I'M GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE! I FORGOT TO PHONE MY MOM! GET THE PHONE NOW!"

Quickly getting the phone, he threw it to Kagome who caught it gracefully. She phoned her mom's cellphone and spoke, "Hello Mom? I'm so sorry I forgot to phone you! No, I'm not hurt. Yes I'm at a friends house, we're doing homework. WHAT!!! But Grandpa was in great shape this morning! Tensiaga Hospital? Ok, I'll be right there." She hunged up and then turned to InuYasha, "I'm sorry InuYasha! I have to go, my grandpa suddenly had a heart attack and I have to go to the hospital." "I'll drive you." "Ok," They rushed out of the house and into InuYasha's car.

They drove in an incrediable speed and got to Tensiaga Hospital in less than 5 mins. Usually it takes 15 mins. "Thanks for the ride, bye!" She said rushing in the hospital. InuYasha watched as the girl ran in the hospital, and then turned around to leave when he saw that she was in.  
Kagome ran in the hospital and asked the secretary, "Escuse me, what is Mr. Higurashi's room? He's my grandfather. My mother says he had a heart attack." "Oh, that would be room 216 3rd floor." "Thank you." She took the elevator and saw a sign in it. **'TENSIAGA HOSPITAL was named after a famous sword that belonged to a demon. That sword was able to heal many, and bring back the dead with just one swing of the sword. The hospital admire the sword so it was named after it. The hospital hopes that this hospital will heal many.'** _Well that explains why it's called Tensiaga Hospital. I've been wondering about that for a while now. __  
  
_The elevator stopped at level 3 and she got off in search of room 216. While searching she took off her glasses, and her put on her contacts. Her family didn't know that she pretends to be like a geek. Once she found the room, she visit her grandpa and found that he was back in good shape. She asked her grandpa when they were chatting, "Grandpa, can I borrow the bow and arrows for my school project?" "Of course Kagome, you know as well as I do. That the bow and arrows are yours as the Shikon no Tama is. You are the guardian of the jewel." He said pointing at Kagome's chest, where the Shikon no Tama lay hidden beneath her clothes. "You guard the Jewel well, and you use your miko powers with care. I'm proud." "Thanks grandpa."

* * *

Since last time you didn't complain here is InuYasha and Kagome. (drum rolls) 

(Cricket chirps)  
(Kagome and InuYasha standing there looking at the authoress)  
Mieko: Do something!  
InuYasha: Like what?  
Mieko: (gives a flat look) Do I have to think of everything?  
Kagome: You are the authoress.  
Mieko: (sigh) Ok, well... Oh look! Naraku. (points too baboon cloaked man/woman)  
InuYasha: Yea thanks for the action! (takes out Tetsiaga)  
Kagome: (sigh) (points bow and arrow)

Well bye for now! If you don't like this then go ahead and complain! Though I kinda like writing this. This is pretty long, so you might not get another chapter for a long time. Please review! I better get some good reviews for my hard work! Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Do I own InuYasha? Nope! I wish I did.

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long update, but teachers gave me school work. Forgive me? ! I hope you guys enjoyed last times chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

Italics- (If you didn't know) thoughts

::ABC:: -Song parts

"ABC"- When someone is talking

__

ABC -underlined and italics: Inside voice

* * *

**The Truth Revealed **InuYasha went home and went straight to his room. He found that Kagome's backpack was still there. Sighing he went to get the phonebook. _Higurashi... aha! Higurashi Shrine! Sunset Shrine. _Writing down the address he took her backback and went downstairs to his car. 

Kagome went home leaving her grandpa in the hospital. She went home and dressed in her miko clouthes and took her bow and arrow for practice. She went outside and saw the Goshibuku standing proud and tall. Kagome slowly went under it's cooling shade and looked up at the leaves. Instantly feeling at peace.

It took some time before InuYasha found Sunset Shrine, but when he did he went up the long stairs with Kagome's backpack. Once at the top, he saw a giant tree bigger than the one at home. _Guess that's the Goshinbuku that Kagome told me about. _Under it he saw a girl in miko clothes with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. He walked up to the girl, to ask her if this was Sunset Shrine. 

On the way thinking that girl was pretty hot looking. Tapping her shoulder, he asked, "Excuse me, but is this Sunset Shrine of the Higurashi's?" "Yes it is." _That voice sounded so familar.  
_

"Who are you?" "I think you know me quite well InuYasha." _Who? _The girl turned around and InuYasha saw she looked like Kagome except she didn't have glasses. "Who are you? Kagome's sister?" "No silly! I AM Kagome!" She said while giggling. "K-Kagome! Y-you look so.. so HOT!" "Thank you InuYasha." "So you're the miko I saw! Why didn't you tell me?!" "Because I didn't want you to know and only Sango knows about me pretending to be someone I'm not. Not even my family knows I'm trying to be a geek." "B-but why? You could be the most popular girl in the school!" "That's what I don't want. To much attention." Nodding his head in understandment, he looked up at the Goshinbuku.

_Wow, she is hot man! Beautiful eyes, bright smile, soft raven hair, and nice curves. AHH I'm turning into Miroku every single moment. I never thought this tree would be so big! It makes it so enjoyable to be under, so peaceful._ _  
  
_"This tree, it makes me feel so peaceful. Why is that?" "This tree has the power to make people feel at peace, it's the same place where the miko pinned the hanyou for years. See this arrow mark? It's been here for more than 500 years." Nodding, InuYasha handed Kagome her backback. "You left it at my house." "Thank you," She said softly. She looked up at the tree as so did InuYasha. InuYasha couldn't resist, but jump up onto the tree branch.

Kagome said, "Well, you can stay there, I'm going to pratice my archery. Would you like to stay for dinner? My family would love to meet you." "Um, Thanks Kagome." "No problem." She said then took off to an open area with a couple of trees.

Kagome pointed to a tree and a pink circle with another circle in side and another in the middle, it looked like a target. She also made other targets on other trees. InuYasha looked at Kagome in amusement as she pointed her arrow at the target and shot it right in the middle. InuYasha was also impressed with how Kagome is able to use her miko powers in such a controlled way.

Kagome pulled out her last arrow and pointed at the last tree. With a 'swish' the tree was knocked down. But before it could hit the ground Kagome used her miko powers to fix the tree and it looked as if it was never knocked down.

"Like what you see?" Kagome said slyly. "Keh." Smiling Kagome collected her things and went under the branch InuYasha was on. "Well InuYasha would you like to come in?" "Umm, sure." He jumped down and then felt something, something dark. He was alert for anything.

Kagome felt beside her, InuYasha tensed up and sensed something familiar, a dark force. "I see that my sister has arrived." "You have a sister?" "No, a foster one." "Huh?" "Don't worry, she's fine. I know there might be evil energy in her, but that's because she inherited it from her mother." Nodding he followed her into the shrine. It was indeed big, but not as tall as InuYasha's mansion.

She went into the kitchen and saw her mother there. "Mom, this is InuYasha, remember? InuYasha Tashio." "Oh, Hello! Will he be staying for dinner dear?" "Yes, he will." "That's great, he could meet Bara." "Bara?" "Yes Bara, that's my sister." "Oh," "Speak of the devil there she is."

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I'll update as soon as possible! Forgive me!

InuYasha: Why is the chapter so short!?!?

Mieko: I told you! I have school work too!

InuYasha: School work, school work! Is that all you girls think about!

Mieko: What does Kagome see in you!?!

InuYasha: Huh?

Mieko: Nothing. 

InuYasha: Well since you made Kagome look hot, I'll forgive you.

Mieko: Why do you care if she looks hot or not?

InuYasha: Well, I... uh.. because!

Mieko: Come on dogboy...

InuYasha: Don't you think you have talked enough!?!

Mieko: Yea, yea, I'll let you off.. for now.

Well, bye! Thanks for the reviewers who reviewed last time! Bye!


	5. Authoress Note 1

**Please read this!!! **

**Author Note**

Hey guys! This is an author note. I will place these every 5 chapters. Here I will put mistakes in the chapters I made, review the reviews, thank the reviewers and such. Feel free to tell me mistakes in my chapters.

The first mistake I realized was that InuYasha's father didn't have marron, shaky strips. I made that up because I didn't know what he looks like. Now I know. He has blue stripes, one on each of his cheeks. I learned this from the InuYasha movie 3, The Three Swords of World Conquest.

I realized that I made them rush into liking each other, but remember the girls made a bet and they have to keep it. Don't worry this fic would be much longer! Like Kagome said in the beginning, "This is only the beginning." Trust me there is way more, I'm the authoress after all. I love action in stories, who is Black? What happened to him? What does Kagome do for her job? A spy? A prostitute? You might never know!

Does InuYasha seem way to OC? Well I'm trying my best! In one chapter it says that InuYasha just had his first kiss! He is innocent, he's just hot, really hot. (winks) He's caring but hides it with his 'bad boy' act. He's stubborn and ignorant just like the InuYasha we all know and love. People in school think his dog ears are cute and mostly because he's hot. Girls like him because he's hot, has cute doggy ears and has a bad ass attitude. ((Peronally I think these girls are wierd...but hey, you would be too if this guy with cute doggy ears and is hot is in the same school!)) The guys are jealous and wants to get rid of him, though scared of him because he's half demon. That is why he is popular. InuYasha never takes advantage of the girls that are head over heals for him. Totally modest, only brags with Kouga or when he's getting annoyed at Miroku. ((I hate Kouga! Sorry Kouga fans. I won't make him suffer to much...))

Kagome is way OC. She's not that cheerful in the story, but I'm trying to make Kagome one thing that she is in the anime/manga, she is determined, strong willed, stubborn. I made her extra cool, because in most fics, she is the 'damsel in distress.' I just hate that. She can do so much more if she puts her mind to it. Girls are usually picked on, but the girls in _InuYasha _are special and have spunk. Name 1 girl that is like a total 'damsel in distress,' besides the villiage girls.

Sango great character, she's the active, speaks her mind, courageous girl! Helpless in love life, I think... Trying not to make her to out of character, though I think I'm doing fine.

Miroku usual pervert. Nothing I can change about that! He is a trustworthy character and can get serious in times of need.

Kikyou is mainly the bitch in many stories. I made her bitchy a bit, but she will change because I have a reason. I like her, she didn't do anything wrong. She died because she thought someone she loved betrayed her. Nothing wrong. She just didn't trust and people don't like her. She tried to kill InuYasha and Kagome. I don't blame her wanting to kill her past love and the one who stole her love away from her! How would you feel if you were brought back to life by a witch and then your love that you thought betrayed you fell in love with your reincarnation!? I would be pissed! She's going to be bitchy in the beginnning, but I'm going to change that.

Naraku is the school's evil dude. In the big world someone else is going to be the evil dude... his father maybe? The one who created such a beast? Maybe....

Other characters, I'm going to try my very best to keep in character. Thank you for reading.

Thank you to the following reviewers!

jade0813- thanks for reading the fic!

Hamsy- Thanks for reviewing! (though I know you don't like reading stuff you read mine and reviewed!

Kiala- Thanks for reviewing! You'll know why Kag is acting all geeky soon.

Peron- uhh Kagome won wohoo! She's not some wuss!

Anonymous- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so proud my fic is going pretty well.

Touching Affections- Thank you! I'll make sure I keep it going

Kaggers- I love it how Kagome can beat InuYasha, girls aren't weak and there is going to be a reason why.

Inu-Hakan- Of course there is going to be more chapters!

Yoyo Person- I will update!

Tsuzuku- Thanks for your support!

Kagome27322732- I will write more!!! Thanks for reviewing.

Mari333- Thanks for the support!

Sleeping Chick- I bet your story is good as well! I bet it's better than mine!

Cathy- Thanks for the reviews!

Menace- Kagome can so beat InuYasha! She's a miko and she can beat InuYasha anytime, too bad she's in love with him and because she's a softy. Not in this story!

FushiYugiFan80- Don't die! You still have to read the next chapters!

????- Thanks, maybe most of the Inu/Kag fics will be like this, but most of them, they fight, alot.

animereader1- Thanks a bunch for reviewing.

Beautiful-Angel03- Don't worry I forgive you

Dorie- Thanks for your support

Pinayanzgrl- Hahaha! I love it when Kag kicks Inu's butt!

I thank people again for reviewing. Reviews mean a lot to me! I feel love and special that someone read my story and liked it. It helps support and if I feel no one is reviewing, I get sad and don't update. Thanks for reading this! I will update soon.

Ja ne


	6. The Mysterious Sister

**Disclaimer: **Who owns InuYasha? Rumiko Takashi or Kagome. Not me. I still wish I did...

**Review: **This is for 'Someone.' I won't object that I haven't read any of Kagome pretending to be a geek. But tell you what? I'm changing the ending! They end like InuYasha and Kagome go out together because InuYasha loves Kagome's emotions and talents, correct? Well not mine! I can't tell you what happens in the end, but that's why I made the genre ACTION/ADVENTURE!!! Don't worry, you did sound mean in the beginning, but think nothing of it! Forgive and Forget is what I say. (Smiles)

This is for Dark Mystery- Thanks!

This is for MaryJ-Watson- Omgosh! Thanks for the long review! Don't be sorry! I love long reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I found someone that agress with me that Kagome being in a damsel in distress, besides my friends! People actually read author notes!?! Freak!? Your no freak! Your my best reviewer yet, giving me so many pointing out differences from other stories! (bows) I give you my thanks and you will always be in my prayers. (stops being serious) Thanks! Hope your computer gets fixed soon!

I love all reviewers, it's just that MaryJ-Watson's review is long! I'm quite flattered.

Sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but we got like two projects due on the same day! Both of my worse subjects, Science and Socials! One on Inside of the Earth, the other on Ancient Egypt! Sorry for all this talk, please enjoy!

* * *

**The Mysterious Sister**  
A girl about the age of 25 entered through the door. "Kagome!" She said hugging the girl. "Long time no see! Cute guy you have there." She said winking at Kagome. The couple blushed, "We are n-" "Yea yea, you know I won't listen to a word you say." The girl with silver eyes said while smirking."You must be InuYasha." She said shaking his hand. "Hurt Kagome and I hurt you." She said squeezing InuYasha's hand while fake smiling. "But we're not-" "Mrs. Higurashi! Let me help you with that!" She said while walking away from them. "Why don't you two go over to the livingroom and do your thing." She said winking at them. Kagome showed InuYasha to the livingroom and excused herself to change. InuYasha was left in the living room, so he looked around. He saw a picture of Kagome in a simple pink kimono with white cheeryblossoms. He smiled to himself at how cute Kagome looked, so innocent. 

Kagome suddenly came in asking what he was doing. "Nothing." "Right..." InuYasha looked what Kagome was wearing, a tight red shirt and black baggy pants. She had her hair up in ponytail. InuYasha was almost drooling at the sight of her.

Luckily for InuYasha, Kagome didn't see his face, but she was fingering a pink jewel glowing on her neck. "What's that?" "Oh, this? It's just a piece of jewelery!" "No, I recognize this glowing. For once I did my homework properly and that is the glowing of the Shikon no Tama! I'm sure of it!" "No it isn't! That jewel belonged to the preistess that guarded it. It's just a replica that grandpa gave me!"

"Kagome no it isn't, you're just lying to yourself." Said a voice from behind them. "That was the jewel that the priestess once guarded. When she died, she was burnt with it about 500 years ago. Then you, the reincarnation of her, was born with the jewel. As her reincarnation you must guard it." Bara said as she revealed herself from the shadows.

"Kagome, don't hide from your destiny. Face it, and you will succeed." "B-but if I'm the reincarnation of the priestess, then who is the reincarnation of the hanyou?" Bara pointed slowly at...InuYasha. "Who is the evil?" "I can't tell you this. Actually Kagome, you are the reincarnation of the reincarnation." "Huh? I don't get it." "You will see soon enough." "But how could I be the priestess? I'm not pure!" "No one said you were." With that, Bara walked away leaving the two stunned.

"Well that was interesting..." InuYasha said, "Is she always like that?" "No, she's usually very preppy and that was just strange, she acted mysterious. I bet that's her real self, she's been acting all this time!" Kagome yelled, clearly frustrated. "And all those times she was bitching was an act!?!" Nodding InuYasha asked again, "What did she mean...? About reincarnations?" They both stared at each other, unknown that through the window a pair of silver eyes watches them from The God Tree. "You'll know soon enough, in one month of time. Wait until then, sister."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out quickly. Our class went to Victoria to see Eternal Egypt then we stayed in a hotel for the night! Most of us didn't sleep, most of us got 1 or 2 hours of sleep! But I got at least 7 hours of sleep! (smiles) Man we had to walk on the Goose Trail! .

See ya. Update as soon as possible! Please review! Helps me a lot! I get this great feeling in my heart that someone likes what I write. What is this a plot? (coughs) Finally. (coughs)

Kagome: Wasn't the geek disguise the plot?

Mieko: Nope! That was only a start.

InuYasha: Keh, no wonder we found out she isn't whom she seems.

Mieko: No duh Sherlock.

InuYasha: Keh!

By the way, I'm thinking of making a new fic, it's going to be about Tombs, not Egyptian ones. InuKag. Preview:

"InuYasha! I think we found something, looks like a tomb." Yelled a black haired man with piercing violet eyes.

Ok, preivew sucks, but it holds information!

Bye guys! Hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it's short. I'll update as soon as possible! It's early in the morning...(yawns) I'm not a morning person.

Review!

Best Wishes, Mieko


	7. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I still don't InuYasha... yet.... (looks at contract in hand) heheh...(hides it behind back) (whistles innocently)

* * *

**Dinner**

"Dinner kids!" Mrs. Higurashi called them. InuYasha and Kagome walked into the dining room. InuYasha sat down and Kagome sat beside him. Souta came in the room, and stopped to stare at the silver haired man. "Who are you?" "Hey kid." "This is my kid brother, Souta." Kagome introduced. "Can I touch your ears?" "No." Pouting, Souta sat down on the opposite side of Kagome.

"Ears? Why would you want to touch his e-" asked Mrs. Higurashi, now finally noticing his cute dog ears perched on his head. They tweated, as if daring her to touch them Well, who was she to deny the pleasure of touching his ears? She placed the dishes on the table, and then moved up to rub InuYasha's ears. InuYasha held a shocked face and looked over to Kagome for help. She just shrugged. "Now that I got that out of my system. Let's eat." Mrs. Higurashi just sat down at the head of the table and ate.

"InuYasha, would you like to have a sleepover here? It's been a while since we met." "I'd be glad to." "Good, you can sleep in Grandpa's room, it's on the opposite side of Kagome's." "Thank you. It would be nice to have some company, the maids are no company, and Sesshomaru...well you get my point."

"I'll visit Grandpa tonight, so don't get any ideas. Souta will go to bed at 10, and you two can stay up if you want. Kagome please take care of our guest." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Why can't I stay up!!! I'm old enough!" "Souta my decision is made, and that's final." Souta ate pouting. "Where is Bara?" "She left early, said she had something to do, and will visit soon." Replied Mrs. Higurashi.

The meal was quiet and when they were done. Mrs. Higurashi washed the dishes while InuYasha and Souta played video games. Kagome was outside for some reason. She left in a hurry and then came back half an hour later sweating. She told them that they had been playing basketball with some friends. Though Souta and Mrs. Higurashi understood and had serious expression on.

"Who was it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "But Mother-" "No buts! Who was it?" She looked straight at InuYasha. "We can trust him." Mrs. Higurashi replied. "It was Black." "Him?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded in understandment. "Yes." "Black, who's he?" InuYasha questioned. "None of your business." Kagome snapped at him. He wanted to yell back, until he saw the t.v screen. "Souta! I wasn't ready! Why did you hit me!?!" He said glaring at the screen which said, Player One, (which was Souta) Wins!!!

"Kagome you can take a shower and I'll go visit Grandpa now." She nodded and got into the bathroom. InuYasha and Souta continued to play video games. "I'm going to beat you in race cars. I can actually drive one." Bragged the hanyou. "Well video games and real life are different!" "Are not." "Are too" "Are not" "Are too." They continued to argue but Kagome left them alone.

OoO! There's some clues on what she does after school! Stay tune people! I know that chapter was short. I'll update real quick this time 'cuz I didn't update in such a long time! I promise! Do you people know WHY I didn't update for so long? Because I felt sad... I thought no one liked the fic and no one was reading it. So I thought, why update when no one is reading?! But I came to my senses and updated. Hope who ever is reading enjoyed the fic! Now to no further a do... here's Sesshomaru!

* * *

Sesshomaru: (small hint of rolling eyes)

Mieko: (curses underbreath) So... Sesshomaru... what's your new plan to get the Tetsiaga?

Sesshomaru: I have no plans to make plans, and no plans to make plans.

Mieko: (With confused expression) Um... How's Rin?

Sesshomaru: She's torturing Jaken.

Mieko: (Looks over to peaceful looking Rin sleeping beside Ah Un.) She's innocent as a child! What do you mean!?

Sesshomaru: Flashback: Rin: JAKEN! I WANT TO EAT FISHIES!!! JAKEN!!! I WANT TO SLEEPY!

Sesshomaru: You don't want to know.

Well, review people and Merry Christmas! (I promise I'll update if I know someone is reading this...)


	8. At Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or ever will! Unless I win a contest, winning InuYasha!

SOMEONE IS READING! People likes it! Whee!! Thank you people! You all make me feel so happy! Seriously, I read all my reviews twice at least! I treasure them with all my heart.... Enough sappy stuff! No futher delay! The new chapter! Enjoy!

By the way... for Marie: I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS! IT MAKES ME SO MAD AND I WILL DELAY! No author likes being rushed, they will then have writer blocks. Thank you. Now enjoy.

Mary-J Watson- Omgosh! I would have waited for the AN before I'd answer you, but... I couldn't wait. Thank you thank you!!! I love your reviews! They're always so long! Love long reviews. Long reviews, means you really like it, and you really want to tell me. I'm really flattered that you really like it! Keep writing long reviews for all I care, I love them! Bara actually is Kagome's foster sister, like adoptive. Silver hair, well yea, or else how was she suppose to get on the tree? (grins) But more on her later. Oops! Delaying fic. (And duh! Writers love reviews! Well I do at least and most people I know) Enjoy!

* * *

**At Night**

She shedded her clothes and then went into the shower. As the warm water hits her, she relaxed. _How could this be? InuYasha asked me to the prom and then he knows my secret! My geek diguise. At least he doesn't know my part time job. No one knows except my family and Sango and it's going to stay that way. _She looked down at her hands, dirty. Those hands that were tainted. A single tear fell.

She washed herself and then started singing a song. ::I'm a big big girl. In a big big world. It's not a big big thing if you leave me, but I do do feel that, I too too will miss you much. miss you much... I can see the first leaf falling, it's all yellow and nice. It's so very cold outside, like the way I'm feeling inside.:: She continued singing until she finished taking a bath. She stepped out of the shower in a robe. She saw that it was 9: 55 and Souta should be getting to bed.

"Souta, you should be getting ready for bed." "Wait let me beat InuYasha." "You will never beat me, you will never beat me, you will never- you beat me!" He fell to the ground in shock, while Souta was doing a victory dance. Kagome was laughing and pointing at InuYasha. "You lost to Souta!!!" "Like you could do any better?" "Of course I can." She replied to InuYasha. "Souta, would you like me to play against you?" "NO! Um, no it's ok, I should be getting to bed, night!" With that he ran off to the bathroom. Kagome smirked and then sat on the couch.

"What's with him? You can't be that bad, that he won't even play against you." "No it's the opposite. I beat him everytime and he loses badly." She said while sticking her tongue playfully. He looked at him in disbelief. "I challenge you then!" "Fine with me." She got her controller and then the race began.

In about 3 minute Kagome won with InuYasha only half way there. Yawning, Kagome said, "Again InuYasha?" "Um, no it's ok. How about you show me to my room for the night?" "Ok," She said said with an innocent smile.

"This is your room." She said pointing to a room. "This is my room, so if you need anything just ask." She said turning around. InuYasha pulled Kagome's arm. "I'm asking you again, will you go to the prom with me?" "The answer is still no." He then pinned her to the ground. A gasped errupted from Kagome's mouth. She tried to move her legs or arms, but couldn't. She thought about using her miko powers, but then mother would be angry at her. She looked up at InuYasha's eyes, instead of looking into amber ones, she saw red ones. His claws grew longer and and pierce through Kagome's sleeve.

Growling, InuYasha threw her over his shoulder and carried her into her room. He threw her onto the bed and then pinned her there. "Why won't you go to the prom with me?" He said growling at her, not the human growl, but a growl like a dogs, deep and low. She continued to look into InuYasha's eyes, and then thought about how to change him back into the InuYasha, she knew and love! Where did THAT come from!?! Without thinking she slowly went up and kissed him softly. The red eyes slowly turned gold and his claws shrunk back to their original size.

InuYasha awoke from a dream, it was really cold and then he lost Kagome to a demon. Then realized something warm and soft on his lips, he realized it was Kagome. He kissed her back and it turned into a passionate kiss.

Once it was over, he surprisingly went to hug her tightly, "Kaogme! Kagome, mine." He was shaking horribly and Kagome put and arm around him and said, "It's ok, it's ok I'm here. I'm yours" She said patting his back comforting. He continued shaking, "I'll go to the prom with you, now stop crying." For she had felt something wet falling.

He then suddenly pushed her down on the bed again, and kissed her more passionately. Suddenly froze as his mind slowly cleared up.

He slowly broke apart, and then blushed. "Um, er.. sorry." Kagome was just speachless and also blushed. "Thanks for accepting." He then kissed her cheek and went off to his room.

Kagome stood there in shock and thought about what just happened. She got into her bed and then fell asleep, with one last thought. _My first kiss was taken by InuYasha, an arrogant hanyou._ _InuYasha is getting weirder by the day, I might just fall for him...NAH!_

InuYasha ran in the room and shut the door. He couldn't believe, he just kissed Kagome, he thought blushing madly. _That was my first kiss... She is different, different from the other girls that I didn't even look twice at. Though I did enjoy the kiss... _he thought mentally slapping himself. He went into bed and thought _She actually accepted to go to the prom with me. Could be falling for a selfish, ugly looking bitch? Nah! _With a smile he fell asleep.

People going in denile. (sighs while rolling eyes.) It doesn't end here, falling in love. Action will come in later chapters!...If I ever get to it... Sorry it was so short, but some fluff. Heheh....

InuYasha: It better come soon! I'm tired of all this lame shit.

Mieko: But you got to kiss Kagome.

InuYasha: (Blushes) Keh, it wasn't that great anyways... (mumbles)

Kagome: InuYasha... I'm sorry... (sniffles)

InuYasha: NO! Don't cry! Um... uh... (blushes) It was great ok!?!

Mieko: Awww! Isn't that adorable! (says in background while Kags and Inu make up)

Kagome: (Blushes) Really InuYasha?

InuYasha: Yea...(Gruffly)

Kagome: (Hugs)

InuYasha: (Blushes) Uh... (returns hug slowly)

If only that were true in manga and anime! Personally I blame it all on InuYasha! Stupid idiot... (sighs) If you watched the InuYasha Movie#2: _Castle Beyond Looking Glass, _you'll see where I got the idea from. Well cya update soon! Ja ne and review! Review if you enjoyed it and tell me your opinions and ideas! By the way, if you have questions, please ask them if you don't understand. I'd be glad to answer that either in the AN's or I'll e-mail you if you want it private. Bibi!

Happy New Years!


	9. Trickery Is Not Nice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but guess who does? Rumiko Takahashi! Or you could say Kagome... -coughs-

I'm SOO sorry for not updating! It's just been mayhem this month for it's the last month of the year! Thank you all reviewers, once again! This story runs on you readers and your opinions! I can't say I can update soon because my computer is screwed. So now I'm at school, typing this out! Be happy! SMILE! Err... My friend says hi... (she made me say that...)

Enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**The Next Morning**

A boy scream was heard and then a female scream then was heard. "KAGOME!" Kagome ran out of Souta's room with Souta yelling and holding a pillow ready to hit Kagome with. "You were supposed to wake up anyways!" Kagome screamed frantically. "Argh!" Souta was ready to wham his pillow onto her head when she made a turn and into a room, locking it. Souta kicked the door and then limped to the bathroom.

"Phew, that was lucky." She said to herself then noticed someone's snoring softly. Turning around she saw a silver haired boy sleeping... on the floor with mattresses tangled around his legs.

She slowly walked her way and leaned down to see his peaceful face. She softly brushed his bangs out of his face and stared. _I feel bad after this...but he's gotta- _"WAKE UP!"

InuYasha jumped up and crashed into Kagome's lips.

Kagome, forgetting that she was still leaning down on top of InuYasha, was surprised when his lips crashed into her's. She quickly backed away and crashed into a nearby wall.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that everyday." InuYasha said dozily. "Keep dreaming. Hurry up and get dressed, school starts in a half an hour." Her voice masked in anger and annoyance. With that she got up and left, blushing.

InuYasha still sitting on the floor dazed. _Yes! Kagome accepted my offer! Ha Ha Ha, too bad Miroku, Sango will never accept your offer to the prom! You're so going to lose the bet. Bet you can't keep your hands off her either. _He thought while smirking.

_Ewww! That was gross! Kissing InuYasha! You liked it last night. I did not! I'm in your head. I know everything you know._ The inside voice was getting more annoying. Kagome mentally growled and then thought. _So I like his kiss, that doesn't matter! I can't have a normal life, I can't socialize, that's why I pretend to be a geek, remember? I'm lucky to have Sango in the same school as me. Kuso! Now that InuYasha knows, that I... he better not tell! _Her thoughts were cut off once again when she arrived at the kitchen.

InuYasha found his way to the bathroom and quickly did his morning routine. He went out to find the kitchen. While looking he thought, _I wonder what the real reason Kagome pretends to be a geek. _He kept thinking of reasons, such as she was a top secret agent in a agency...until he found the kitchen. He saw that Kagome and Souta were in a glaring contest so quietly sat at the end of the table, far away from them, and helped himself to a plate full of eggs and bacon.

"Lets go Souta, it's already 10 minutes before school." Kagome said while grabbing her backpack. "Alright sis." He said also grabbing his bag. "InuYasha! Stop stuffing your face and get going." "What's the rush? I'll drive ya." "Yea, but unlike some people I don't want to be late." Souta watched as the two kept bickering and sighed. "CAN WE JUST GET GOING!" He screamed so loudly, the two stopped talking and stared at the boy who yelled. "Ok." "Ok." ALmost a bit frightened. InuYasha grabbed his backpack and slung it on one shoulder.

They went out and into InuYasha's car, with Kagome sitting in the front and Souta at the back. Once they had their seatbelts on, InuYasha drove in an incredible speed once again. Kagome looking bored, while Souta was holding on for dear life.

Once they arrived at Souta's school, he stumbled out and waved good-bye to his sister and InuYasha. They took off once again, leaving Souta in the dust.

While InuYasha was driving, Kagome took out her contacts and placed her thick glasses back on. She then made her hair into a bun.

"Why do you put on that disguise when you are so hot?" "I told you before, I don't like the attention." She lied again, while blushing at the 'hot' comment. "Give me a break! Who doesn't want attention?" "Me." "Why don't you?" "For one thing, don't you get sick of girls chasing you? Crowding you? Asking you out?" Kagome almost interagated. "Doesn't bother that much once you get use to it." "Well I can't stand it."the raven haired girl said bluntly."What's your true reason?" "That one was! Now back off, shut up and butt out." She said rather harshly. He immediately shut up and looked back at the road.

They rode the rest of the way in an uncomfortable silence. Once they arrived, Kagome got out and walked into the gates.

Sango saw Kagome coming through the gates, punched Miroku one more time and ran to Kagome, leaving the pervert on the ground with stars in his eyes.

"Hey Kagome!" The raven-haired girl turned around to face the one who called her. "Oh, Hey Sango. Didn't see you there." "How come you just came out of InuYasha's car?" "His father was InuTashio, an old friend of ours, and stayed over. Then drove Souta and I to school." "Oh." The older girls simple answer. "What you expect me to 'do' something with him? What kind of girl do you take me for anyways?" "Calm down, Kagome." Sango said making peace signs.

"So have you agreed to Miroku's offer yet?" "Huh?" "Remember our little bet? He asked you didn't he?" Kagome said more than asked with a fake innocence surrounding her aura. "InuYasha asked too remember?" "Yea and I accepted." "No way!" "Yea way! InuYasha told my mom and she made me go with him!" Kagome lied quickly. "Sure..." Sango said tauntingly."What about you hm?" "I-I, no way I'm going with the pervert!"

"Did someone mention me?" Miroku popped up and rubbed Kagome's rear. He ended up flying towards a tree with a red hand mark on his face.

"See! I told you! I'd go with anyone, BUT him!" "Too bad Sango, I had to go with InuYasha, a self-centered jerk. So you have to go with a pervert!" Kagome teased, secretly ignoring the tug at her heart. "B-but-" "NO BUTS! YOU ARE GOING!" Sighing Sango said, "Alright." "That's a good girl." Kagome said patting her head like a little girl. Sango grumbled silently.

InuYasha wandered in through the gates and saw that Kagome was talking to Sango. He saw Miroku leaning on a tree with a hand mark on his face. He then saw that Kagome gave Miroku a quick glare and assumed it was her who injured Miroku.

"Don't you ever learn Miroku?" He was replied by a groan. _Kagome is pretty strong for a girl who could knock a guy towards a tree. I know there is something, but what? _He was interrupted when he felt a hand on his rear. He turned his eyes to a glare at Miroku who was mumbling. "Hey pretty lady, would you b-" He was cut off when InuYasha punched him hard in the face sending the already dizzy pervert flying back to the tree. "NEVER CALL ME A LADY! DO YOU HEAR ME?" His reply was another groan.

((So tempted to end it there... but I'm going to keep it up for making it up for not updating for so freakin' long!))

"Sango... InuYasha saw my disguised. He knows I'm pretending to be a geek." Kagome started telling Sango about what happened yesterday, purposely leaving out the part when InuYasha went crazy and what happened that morning. Keeping that part to herself, and only herself. "Do you think he would expose you?" "He better not or else!" He threatened loudly, causing the neighboring group of girls to stare at her oddly. "Not so loud Kagome! People will wonder." Sango said while looking around the almost full classroom.

"So, what are you doing for your history project?" Kagome asked. "We are doing our family history in the fueldal era." "Cool." The ravenhaired femail answered simply. "What are you doing?" Sango asked in return. "We're doing a small skit of our version of the Miko and the Hanyou." "Great idea! Who thought of it?" She asked playfully. "Duh who else?" "InuYasha?" Sango guessed, thus recieving a flat look that said, don't- play- with- me. "Ok ok!" She said giggling. Raising an eyebrow, the pair of girls saw that a pair of boys walking into the room, heading to the seats behind the girls.

"So Sango, how about my offer?" He asked while sitting behind her. Sighing, Sango said, "Fine I'll go, only so you would stop bugging me about it." Miroku broke out into a grin and did a victory dance in his head. "On one condition!" His grin dropped when he heard there was a condition. "You would stop groping girls until the prom is over." He thought about it, though he knew he had to agree because of his other deal with InuYasha. "Deal." They said shaking hands. "Starting now." He nodded and continued staring at his date. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

InuYasha sat behind Kagome and kept thinking, wondering, until he thought his head was about to explode in wondering why Kagome dressed like a geek. "You know it's not polite to stare." Kagome said, agitated, her eyes itching to twitch. "I'll stare at you all I want **my **Kagome." He placing his warm lips on her cheek softly. Kagome was shocked to say the least, her mouth was gaping open and her blue eyes behind her thick glasses were wide as coins.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet! Since when were you guys going out?" Sango teased. InuYasha started answering, "Since forever." "Wha-" Kagome said dumbfounded until she realized. _Oh, I get it InuYasha. Well, it wouldn't hurt, much, to have a little fun with them. _"I don't believe you." Miroku said. "Of course we were Miroku! We've been dating, but we were just too shy to tell you guys." Kagome shot back, all the while pretending to be shy and nervous."Come on Kagome, I was just kidding, don't tell me you are dating this guy!" Sango said, exasperated. "Sango it's true!" InuYasha was surprised when Kagome spoke up. "Prove it then, Kagome." Sango challenged. "I will." She said while pulling InuYasha foreward by his collar and pressed her lips to his, not what she counted as a kiss, just placing her lips onto his...

InuYasha was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Kagome smirked against his lips when in the corner of her eye she saw her friends shocked faces. She slowly wrapped her hands around InuYasha's neck and continued. Just when InuYasha was about to think he really did want to begin making out, they were interupted by someone's cough, probably Mirokus.

They faced their friends with a matching blush and Kagome spoke first, "Believe us now?" "Of course we do! After witnessing you guys make out! Why didn't you tell us!" Sango scowled. Miroku pratically screamed,"Yea! I thought I was your friend, InuYasha!" Kagome and InuYasha started chuckling together at the little joke they made. "What's so funny!" Sango said outraged. "It's just that-" Kagome was cut off when Kikyou came through.  
"InuYasha! I thought you loved me! Why did you go and kiss her!" She screamed, fake tears barely falling. "Kikyou! Like you said I 'loved' you," InuYasha narrowed his eyes, and practically hissed as he said the last words, " I don't anymore when you started cheating me with that son of a b!tch, Naraku. Now get lost." He looked at her with such hatred that Kikyou never seen before. She turned around with a hint of fear in her eyes. Then Kikyou growled last words to Kagome, "I will make you pay for this b!tch." "Yes, but she's MY b!tch." InuYasha said while wrapping his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

When Kikyou stomped off, Kagome disgustedly, shoved InuYasha's arms off her shoulder, "Who said I was your's!" "You said so last night." He said grinning, recalling the memory. **Flashback **Once it was over, he surprisingly went to hug her tightly, "Kagome! Kagome, mine." He was shaking horribly and Kagome put and arm around him and said, "It's ok, it's ok I'm here. I'm yours" She said patting his back comforting. **End of Flashback **"Oh, that." Kagome said eyes widening. InuYasha smirked proudly. "Stop looking smug, and why were you crying hm?" "Uh, I-I... I wasn't crying!" "Mhmm, what ever you say, jerk." "Yea, but I'm your jerk." He said blinking his long eyelashes innocently, in such a cute way Kagome just had to smiles a bit before rolling her eyes and went back into her seat.

"KA.GO.ME! I WANT SOME ANSWERS NOW!" Sango burst out, you can practically see the flames of hell behind her. Other students were inching away from her slowly, as if they were afraid she might bite them. "Huh?" Was the blue-eyed girl's intellegent response. "Why didn't you tell me about you going out with InuYasha!" She screamed yet again. This time, Kagome bursted into laughter, "Sango! I never was going out with InuYasha...until yesterday! It was just a joke!" She said bursting out into laughter once again. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" InuYasha said laughing again. Miroku and Sango also joined in with the laughter.

The teacher then came in and they immediatly stopped the laughter.Mrs. Kumo then said to the class, "Please get to your partners, this will be a work period." She said then sitting behind her desk marking papers.

InuYasha came up next to Kagome's seat and pecked her on the cheek and said, "Let's compare our version of the story, we didn't do it last time." With that smug grin on his face."Do you mind not acting so mushy? It's getting on my nerves." Kagome said, eye ticking. "I'm so sorry, I just really want to... nevermind." "What?" Kagome asked. "Nothing, come on lets work!" "Okay..." She would let that one slip.

"I really don't believe this! Our anciesters were actually partners in slaying demons!" Sango said excitedly. "I really don't believe it either." Miroku said without any emotion. "Now lets get started on writing our parts." "Mhmm." Miroku said nodding his head. "What's wrong Miroku? You seem down." "Do I? I guess I just can't believe you, Sango, actually accepted my offer, that's all." He said with a light smile. "Cheer up. You look down." She said going over to give him a quick hug. He hugged back without doing anything perverted, which was very unusual. "Come on, let's continue." Miroku said pulling back. Nodding, Sango also continued writing.

"That's cool! Our versions are exactly the same! Well except you wrote it better." InuYasha said. "Thanks InuYasha." She said giving him a smile. He blushed and muttered a small, "Keh." "Well InuYasha, we're done, exept we have to think about how we're going to do the skit." "How about we have a recording, like some 'person' is the narrator. Then we'll act it out." "Great idea InuYasha!" "It was nothing." Though he still blushed lightly. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. even though she saidshetold not toand started working on how the skit would work. Her mind though was constantly saying to ignore him, to move on like she usually does with other people. "Ok, first we..."

Meanwhile Kikyou and Naraku were working together. "That b!tch is kissing my _ex_-boyfriend." She growled. "Kikyou, does that really matter? You have me now." Naraku said in a cold voice as usual. "But he can't just find some replacement and she's not even that pretty." Kikyou continued to glare with such menice.Sighing Naraku said, "Do you want me to injure her?" "That would be great, honey!" She said giving him a peck on the cheek, leaving red lipstick marks on his cheek. Resisting an urge to wipe it off, he asked,"What do you want to do for our project?" "How about how people came into power?" "Brilliant idea Naraku!" And they started working.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what do you want to work on?" Rin asked smiling as usual. "First of all, you can drop the -sama part, no need for respect. Secondly why don't we work on a TaiYoukai? He sounds very interesting, and thirdly..." "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, I mean Sesshomaru?" "Would you... go to the prom with me?" Rin looked shocked at first and then looked down at the ground. "It is alright, Rin. You don't have to go." Showing no emotion, but Rin swore she heard a little hurt. "Oh, no Sesshomaru-sama, I mean Sesshomaru! I would love to go! I'm just surprised!" "Great, I'll pick you up at 6." "Okay Sesshomaru-sama!" She said smiling brightly making Sesshomaru tilt his lips upwards a bit.

Shippou and Saski quietly worked on their projects they decieded together. About kitsunes and how they can change forms and use trickery."Umm, Saski?" Shippou asked shyly. "Yes Shippou?" Saski replied with a bright smile. "I was wondering ifyoucouldgotothepromwithme?" "What? Could you repeat that?" With a tiltof her head, makingShippou almost squeal."I was wondering if you could -mumble mumble-" "Pardon? I didn't catch the last part." "I was wondering if you could go to the prom with me." He whispered. Saski barely heard it, but almost jumped in glee and gladly accepted and hugged him tightly. Shippou grinned and hugged back.

Mrs. Kumo smiled lightly as she watched couples around the room being asked out to the prom or silently working on their projects.

* * *

Please review! 

Oh and by the way, please read the other fics I wrote,I want opinions... if it isn't good, maybe I should just delete those, no use wasting them, and then I could start on new ones! WellI hope you enjoyed that chapter, nice and long...

Mieko


	10. Authoress Note 2

**Read this!**

**Author Note **

As promised, I am now putting up an author note. I seem to realize that they are moving too fast yet again. I'll try to slow things down. I also realize that when I write a conversation, people get confused on who is talking. I will try to improve that. I appologize again. I just realized a mistake I made in the very first chapter. I made this take place in a "University" but then I realized they didn't take such classes involving their career. So I'm changing it so that they would be seniors at their highschool. So if you want to know what their jobs could be they would be:

InuYasha: Vet (wonder why...)

Kagome: Lawyer ( Who think she'll make it?)

Miroku: Business

Sango: Accountant

Sorry for the inconviences.

As usual I will now write to my reviewers! Hope you people are reading this! Please skip right up to your name if you reviewed.

**Dark Mystery**- Thank you!

**Inu-yasha-luver-gurl- **Your story was great! Thanks for reviewing! (I can't review cuz everytime I do, my window freezes.)Why is everything bold?

**Mystical-maiden107- **I think your story is great! Really unique. Though... Kagome says sit to much. InuYasha well... he... erm... won't be a matchmaker to Kouga and Kikyou cuz remember, he loves Kikyou. Miroku and Sango are moving to fast. What happened to the rest of the game? InuYasha wouldn't say I'm sorry to quickly... Keep it up! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tracey mathus- **Of course I'll continue!

**Crystaltears41090- **Lol! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you find the next chapter!

**Marie- **Woah! Long review! Great! Thanks for the compliment. I can imagine Shippou big. As for the popular thing, it's just those two first. I haven't thought of Shippou being popular, he could. Miroku is popular because he's good with woman and he's a friend of InuYasha's. It's ok I accept you're apology.

**cHocO cHickY- **Sorry to confuse you. But when more chapters come out. I hope you find understand. Thanks for review!

**Angel-from-hell321- **I love people with long reviews. When they're short, sometimes I don't think they want to review and they think they SHOULD. But if they're long, I know that they want to.

**Meg- **How strange. Your name is the very first 3 letters of my name! Thanks for your compliments!

**Snowy Azn Angel- **It's ok that the review is short. Something is better than nothing.

**Bamchick001- **Wow... you sure know how to make people flustered. Thanks!

**Vicki- **I will continue!

**Kagomes elf- **No need to beg! I'll update!

**Nyehaan- **Thanks for reviewing! Like the title says, "Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover."

**Person- **No offence taken, but that was my very first chapter I EVER place on fanfiction. This is my very first fic. So how should I know!

**Lost and Alone- **Thank you for taking your time to review!

**Binkytingson- **I just had to put the song, Things I'll Never Say

**Inoelle- **No need to rush me! I will update no matter what until I finish!

**Angel-from-hell321- **Great! Did you see the Movie 3 yet?

**Tracey Mathus- **Heheh… it's call a cliffhanger!

**PisxiePam- **It's not that weird. I want to get it longer… but I always get writers block.

**Leeania- **Yep! You spelt it write. Though I don't understand what you mean when you say falling Kagome is falling for InuYasha and InuYasha falling for Kagome.

**Snow Anz Angel- **If it could only be so easy. But then it wouldn't be interesting! Thanks for reviewing!

And as for the other people I didn't mention here, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I hope you all enjoy the chapters. I'M ALSO VERY SORRY I DIDNT' GET THE REST OF YOU! EVEN IF YOU DON'T SEE YOUR NAME HERE, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!  
-grins happily-

I'll update as soon as I can! Yes I did promise in the previous stories that I will... but... -coughs- I'm kinda tired after two new chapters and then this. Bibi!


	11. Emotions

**Disclaimer: **If I didn't own InuYasha at the beginning, how do you think I own InuYasha after all this time?

Sooo sorry I haven't updated... I just feel deflated... like this story isn't good enough? As if this fic is going downhill? But I'm going to try again! If only to prove I'm not a lazy bum... whih I probably am. So... I hope you enjoy this chapter as I hope you have previously.

--Best Wishes--

* * *

**Art Class**

"Yo ladies! Wait up!" Miroku yelled to get Kagome, InuYasha Sango's attention, (but mostly Sango's) running at full speed at their direction. The girls turned around just in time to see Miroku fall and trip right onto InuYasha.

"AHHHH! Get off me you stupid monk!" InuYasha stuttered and punched the living day lights out of him. InuYasha brushed away the imaginary dust from his hands and then turned with as much diginity he had left...

Once they started walking together InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling his against his side. It was surprising how they fitted perfectly. Other girls looked at Kagome, green with envy.

Kagome blushed a light pink when she was pulled to his side. She looked up and wondered why he was doing this. _I bet he's just doing this because he saw my real form. He doesn't like me, he doesn't even care! _Kagome stopped blushing then her eyes were glaring at everything, her anguish flared.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome and saw her blush. Smirking he thought. _Ha! Blushing Kagome? You like it don't you..._ Though he thought he could do this forever... and ever-He stopped smirking when he saw that Kagome was glaring with such fury it was almost delicious how her eyes sparkled... Unconciously, he tightened his hold around her. Seemingly Kagome flinched.

_The fool. I-I...This will be all over soon... And then I can get back to a normal life! Yes... pssh. Normal riiight. Besides, after this bet with Sango is over it's going to be all over! _She unconciously went up to touch the pink jewel beneath her clothes, it was simply comforting just to touch it.

"Come on love birds, thought you guys said you weren't together." Miroku called. "Miroku, they said they weren't going out then. But they never said anything about it now." Sango smirked, putting Miroku's perverted one to shame. "You have a point there Sango." The couple up ahead continued walking to Art class.

This class they were to have to draw anything of an emotion . Kagome got her drawing tools quickly started drawing. The teacher, Mr. Hiroshi, told the class they could draw anything that interest you about yourself.

Kagome began drawing silently by sketching as Sango was. Miroku and InuYasha just stared off into space. InuYasha peeked over to her drawer and saw that she was drawing something that looked like a young girl sitting and looking downward.

Kagome caught InuYasha peekin,g therefor glared and then covered her work.

"Hmph." Was all InuYasha said before turning back to his blank paper. Miroku had finally started drawing and when InuYasha peeked over saw something that looked like a naked woman...that resembled to Kagome... But before he could hit Miroku on the head, he thought it looked like Sango. More like Sango now that Miroku started drawing the eyes.

"You lose." InuYasha smirked as he whispered into Miroku's ear. "What!" Miroku stumbled and almost fell out of his chair. "What are you talking about!"

"As I said, you lost! Remeber? No peverted thoughts." InuYasha grinned that famous grin. "But I was THINKING. I was DRAWING." Miroku countered, red in the face.

"...Point?" Said the silver haired boy.

Miroku grumbled, admitting defeat.

InuYasha stared at his paper, as if that would help get inspiration. But only came up with a blank. Blank as his paper.

Then his memory gave a flash when he remembered a girl in priestess clothes. Kagome.

Not daring to draw that, he doodled and since the girl in the priestess clothes was on his mind. He could help but start drawing it. He drew first the body, roughly the baggy clothes of the girl. Then he erased the right arm and re-drew it raised.

Carefully drawing a large tree and made it seem as if the priestess were touching the tree. And with a flash of inspiration created an almost dented hole in the spot where she was touching it. With a grin, he made three wild slashes across the tree, as if something had scratched it really badly.

Kagome, wondering what InuYasha was grinning at, peeked over _his _shoulder now.

Feeling a warm breath over his shoulder, shuddered and then covered his paper and then glared at Kagome the same way she glared at him.

Glaring back, Kagome went back to her work. Her drawing now consists of a black haired girl looking into her reflection. The girls black, greasy hair was covering her face except for the frown on her lips. And in the reflection was a girl who had silky black hair and had a huge grin on her face. Happy as ever, but then Kagome added a black smudge over the girls eyes so it seemed as if she were only pretending to be happy.

Sighing she added more details to it. Feeling more curious, she looked at Sango's. "What are you drawing?"

Smiling, Sango answered, "Us." And indeed when Kagome looked over Sango's picture she saw two black haired figures that seemed to be flying with pure white wings with all sorts of ribbons circling around, curling around them, making it seem angelic.

"What emotion?" Kagome asked. "Tranquillity." She answered. "We will find it Kagome... We will." Sango said with a reassuring smile. "I know." Smiling back, though she felt the doubt bubble within her. Looking over InuYasha who was concentrating on drawing something, _I will. If only for you._

* * *

--Wishes Granted--

Well... short, I know... but better than nothing! Kinda sappy, I know... But at least you know something is up with Sango and Kagome other than Kagome's geek disguise or else there would be no plot in it! Well... review to comment press the little button down there! Till Next Time! Peace out!


	12. Wanna Hitch a Ride?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. > How many times do I have to say that? You don't have to rub it in! TT;**

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long...

And YES I have been reading your reviewS _Aranthi, _it's just that I have too much homework... getting use to a new school... -sigh...- I'm REALLY glad that you like it THAT much that'd you punch/slap/pinch etc etc for it. -smilies-

Also thanks to a good friend of mine (Catsy) that enjoyed it. (Sorry for tricking you XP)

Anyways, for the others, THANKS a whole BUNCH for reviewing and reading.

--Best Wishes--

* * *

**Wanna Hitch a Ride?**

Finally when classes were over, they exited. Outside Kagome walked alone towards her shrine, when a silver car stopped beside her. The window rolled down to reveal a silver haired hanyou, InuYasha.

"Hey! Want a ride?" "I don't go with strangers." She teased. "Come on Kagome! You know me, InuYasha?" Laughing hesistantly and strained, Kagome went to the passenger's side and got in.

During the ride, Kagome said, "I like your car, but I perfer motorcycles..." "Why is that?" "Because you can feel the wind blowing through your hair and you can go faster on motorcycles." Grinning Kagome had a dazed look in her eyes, dreaming of a motorcycle.

"How would you know this?" "I know because I know how to ride one." She said smugly.

"Really?" He said sarcastically. "Yeah." The girl looking offended. "Show me then." "Fine I will, come to the shrine and I'll show you." Kagome replied.

They arrived at the shrine and Kagome placed their backpacks inside the shrine before going to the garage. InuYasha waited outside until the garage door opened to reveal a black motorcycle with a elegant moon on one side, and on the other there seemed to be slashes and a few dents. right beside the handles was a single pink cherry blossom.

Kagome, coming back home feeling no need to put on the geek disguised, shed the glasses, letting InuYasha see her wonderful grey-blue eyes. Not that he would admit he liked seeing them.

"Want a ride?" Grinning proudly at her bike. "Sure...What happened to it?" InuYasha said, a bit dumbstruck.

"...Brother and his friends." Suddenly, Kagome's smile seemed to be painted on.

"Where did you get your bike!" InuYasha blurted out. "Err... um... ah... comes with my job!" Kagome stuttered, looking everywhere but him. "...Your job?" Narrowing his eyes. "And what is your job?" "None of your business rich boy." Snarled Kagome.

"No need to get your undies in a knot." Holding up his hands as if that will protect him. "I was only asking." "Well keep your pretty little nose OUT of my business!" She continued to snarl and then as if something painful pinched her out of her revine.

"So how about you take your car home, then I'll take you for around?" Smilling brightly and fakely, as if nothing happened a few seconds ago." "What ever..." Suddenly very cautious and hating the very smile on her face.

"Lets race!" "You're on." Kagome placed her helment even though she says she doesn't need it. InuYasha got on his car. Engines ready... and GO! The race was on!

Kagome and InuYasha were tied at first, but then Kagome made a turn. InuYasha thought that Kagome made a wrong turn and saw the a glimsp of his house. He neared and parked at the garage door. He got out and went to wait by the door, but found that Kagome was already there, looking bored. "What took ya?" "How did you-" "That's a secret."

Grumbling InuYasha said, "Well can we go for that round now?" "Sure." She said going on her ride. "Well?" She said waiting for him to go on. He got on and was waiting for her to go. Rolling her eyes she said, "You have to put your hands on my waist so you won't fall down." She said pulling his hands around her waist. "Oh and put on this helment." She said indicating a navy helment beside her red one.

Once ready, they went off! They circled around the school and saw Kikyou and Naraku making out in a corner. "Yo! Get a room will ya?" Kagome said, no longer in a geek disguise, felt brave and daring. They stopped and looked at her wierdly. "Who are you?"

Kagome hesistantly took off her helmet and looked at them in the eye. "I'm your mother happy?" Kikyou was staring at the figure with silver hair behind the girl. "InuYasha? Is that you?"

"No I'm your father." He said taking off his helmet, following Kagome's example.

"InuYasha, I'm ashamed of you. I thought you were with Higurashi. If I were you, I would go with her and leave Higurashi." Naraku said while smirking. "Naraku, put your foot in your mouth where it belongs." The girl said.

"How do you know my name? Have me met before? I should have remember, a beautiful face like yours." "Naraku..." Kikyou said low and dangerous, and if you look deep enough in her eyes, you'll see a bit of... hurt?

"I told you Naraku, I'm your mom." "Your voice sounds pretty familiar." Naraku said eyeing her up and down. "That's none of your business, you will know when the time comes." Winking, Kagome drove off with InuYasha.

-+-+

"Bye InuYasha!" Kagome said as she went out of his house after they practiced their skit. They were ready for it tomorrow.

* * *

--Wishes Granted--

Well, I seriously hope everyone enjoyed my update. I will try to update as soon as possible. And if I don't, then e-mail/review to get my lazy butt and my fingers to start typing and updating! (E-mail on profile.) Feel free to add me to MSN or if you have Yahoo- ImmortalsGrave.

I'm terribly sorry I didn't update sooner! Please forgive me!

Oh and review! Give opinions etc. etc. Oh by the way, if anyone likes to InuYasha and crew after the stories like in chapter 2 or so, just tell me!

-Bows and disappears on a blue dragon-


	13. Lets get the Show on the Road!

**Disclaimer: I have never owned InuYasha nor will I possibly ever will! **

I have returned! I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in...over half a year? Just didn't think anyone LIKED this fic, but then a couple of people actually reviewed, and I felt so loved! I appologize a thousand times! I finally got my butt and updated, so here it is!

Enjoy the chapter!

--Best Wishes--

**

* * *

**

**History Projects**

It was history class and the class listen to Hiten and Yura talk about demons. So okay, listening wasn't a very good word, more asleep then anything. "And that's the end of our speech!" Yura said full of fake enthusiasm. They ones who were asleep suddenlywoke up and clapped drowsily... besides InuYasha who was still snoring away loudly. Kagome went and nudge InuYasha to wake and he woke up with a start.

"Well done Hiten and Yura." The teacher smiled faintly. "Now for our last presentation we would like InuYasha and Kagome to come up."

"Ma'am?" "Yes Kagome?" "We are doing a skit of the Hanyou and the Miko. It's a version our parents told us about."

"Well then, Class! We have a skit of the version the pair their parents told them about." She yelled to the class, then spoke to the pair again, "InuYasha, Kagome you have 5 minutes to prepare." InuYasha and Kagome both rushed out and into the bathrooms to change into their outfits.

InuYasha came in with a red hakama and haroi. Aslender female walked gracefullyin with white haroi and red hakama. On her shoulder held a quiver of arrows and a bow. She had her hair down with a white ribbon holding it in place. Her sapphire eyes shone unguarded.

"Miss? Who are you?" Mrs. Kuno asked. "I'm Kagome, Ma'am." "Kagome! What a surprise! You look so different! You should diffenently keep this look." "I will, Mrs. Kuno. Now if you don't mind we should go outside. There would be more room."

As they lined up outside, Kagome stood in front of a fairly large tree, waiting to start. A infladible little 'shrine' was near the tree and a pink jewel was placed within. Once they were settled on the green grass, they heard the 'narrator's' voice speak. InuYasha's voice on the tape recorder spoke.

_"Once there was a powerful miko that guarded the Shikon no Tama from demons. A single shard of the jewelenablesa demon's power to increase then fold."_

While this was said, Kagome placed a pink jewel from around her neck into the shrine. This time Kagome's voice was heard,

_"Many demons tried to take the jewel, but none ever suceeded. Until one day a Hanyou arrived."_

At this point InuYasha jumped into the scene and ran towards the shrine.

Kagome shot five arrows at InuYasha, pinning him fastto the tree. InuYasha yelled, "Why do you never finish me off like other demons?" Her reply was, "Do not come after the jewel, I do not wish to waste more arrows." InuYasha's voice on the tape recorder was heard once again.

_"The Hanyou continued to come and steal the jewel, but never suceeding and never killed. One day, the miko was sitting in the meadow."_

Kagome is sitting on the ground facing the audience against the tree, Kagome called out, "I know you're out there. Come out, I wish to speak with you." InuYasha jumped out of the tree he was in and sat a distance in a safe distance.

"This is the first time we talk together like this."

"What of it."

"Do you think I'm normal?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Normal?"

"Do you ever wonder why I never finished you off?"

"You and I are different from the others. I seem like amiko, but inside I'm just an ordinary woman. I must never let anyone know about my weakness, or they would surely attack. I want nothing more than be an ordinary woman."

"Keh, we got our own differences, learn to live with them." "Yes, I understand." InuYasha got up when she saw her sad smile and turn to leave. "I hope we'll talk together more." InuYasha jumped into a tree and out of site.

Kagome's voice is then heard on the taperecorder, _"The hanyou was always by the miko's side, and the miko was always by the hanyou's side, until he couldn't get her our of his mind. One day, the miko called to the hanyou."_

"If you use the Jewel to turn human instead of a demon the jewel will be gone from this world forever and I would then become an ordinary woman." Kagome told InuYasha almost pleadingly.

And suddenly, InuYasha grasped Kagome's shoulders and held her to her chest. (--Growls, hisses, and awwws came from the audience)

From the taperecorder, InuYasha's voice sounded, _"So it was decieded, the hanyou would turn into a human for the miko and then they would live together."_

Then Kagome's voice was heard, _"That day, the miko was on her way to bring the jewel to the hanyou when an evil shapeshifter disguised as the hanyou attacked the miko."_

InuYasha striked Kagome from behind and then Kagome fell with the jewel in hand. "Fool, I had no desire what so ever to become human. I shall take the jewel none the less, thanks." With that InuYasha walked away.

"Traitor. TRAITOR!" She screamed with as much hatred from her voice could project.

Kagome's voice was heard on the taperecorder,_ "The miko believed that the Hanyou had betrayed her with many efforts tried to head back towards the villiage."_

InuYasha's voice was heard next,_ "Meanwhile, the Hanyou went to meet the miko, but the evil disguised as the miko attacked the hanyou_. Kagome shot arrows at InuYasha was moments before and said in a menicening voice, "Die." (--Gasps of terror from the audience)

Again InuYasha's voice was heard, _"The Hanyou believed that when he let his guard down, the miko attacked him and went to the villiage to steal the jewel."_

_"He got there and then stole the jewel from the shrine. Many villiagers tried to stop him, but of no use."_

InuYasha then stole the jewel from the 'shrine' and headed off to tree. Kagome standing with her arrow in place shot directly at InuYasha's heart, pinning him there. "I-I thought- I..." InuYasha then closed his eyes in a deep slumber.With that,Kagome fell to her knees,struggling to gain possession of the jewel.

_"With that the hanyou was pinned to the tree for more than half a century."_ InuYasha's voice was heard. _"The Miko died of the wound the evil shapeshifter inflicked in on her. Her last wish was asking her younger sister to burn the jewel with her body. For it must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it."_

InuYasha's voice then said, _"For many years the hanyou was pinned to a tree, but then it was said a mysterious girl, who was said to be the reincarnation of the miko, broke the spell. It was said the jewel was in the girl's body, but then a demon got it and it was shattered. The hanyou and the girl went on a search to find the shards. They found out the shapeshifter was the cause of the miko's death. On their quest they found friends that helped them defeat the shapeshifter. A monk, demon exterminator, and a baby kitsune. During the quest the girl and hanyou fell in love. The rest was lost from all the years, but this is a true story. The biggest tree at Sunset Shrine was the very tree the hanyou was pinned to. The arrow mark is still there..."_

His voice died away and many applause were heard. Kagome got up and broke the arrow from his chest with a bright pink light and then got the jewel from the 'shrine' "That was great InuYasha and Kagome! I must say that is a totally different side of the story." Mrs. Kumo said. "Thanks." InuYasha replied. Kaogme was talking to Sango and on her shoulder contained a red stain.

"InuYasha? How did you make that red stain on her shirt? I don't see any on your hands." Mrs. Kumo asked. "It's a real wound. A slit deep enough to draw blood, but no wide enough to kill. She is a miko and healed herself when she was holding her shoulder in pain." Was her reply. "Fantastic. A! Go over there and tell Kagome the good news."

"Oi, wench!"

"KAGOME!"

"Whatever. We got an A!"

"Yes! YES!" She said jumping up and hugging him around the shoulders.

"You whore! That was you two days ago, riding that motorcycle with InuYasha!" Kikyou yelled, beside her was, none other, Naraku. "What of it?" "ARGH!" Kikyou yelled as she stomped away, swearing threats over her shoulder.

"...What's her problem...? YOU SHOULD GET ANGER MANAGEMENT!" Kagome screamed after her mockingly, too happy about her grade to care about Kikyou.

* * *

Well there's your update!

Thank you all reviews! I appreciate all the reviews! I probably won't update for a while now! I still don't think this fic is very good. Anyways, have a pleasant spring break!

InuYasha: You moron, you forgot to tell them why you didn't update!  
Mieko: O.o;;; Oh yeah! Uh uhm... -blush- I've taken a liking of CERTAIN...other...manga...  
InuYasha: ... so much that you forgot about us!  
Mieko: NO! It's just that Yami/Pharaoh Atemu is so...hott... -drools-  
Kagome: InuYasha's hott too!  
Mieko: Yeah well... He's not a PHARAOH! And...besides...you guys are straight!  
Kagome: Point?  
Mieko: AtemuxYugi is so cute... Along with RyouxTouzo/Bakura...  
InuYasha: EXCUSE ME? Are you telling me to get together with that damn flee-bag?  
Mieko: NO NO! Ew? Gahk, just saying that HikarixYami is awesome and I might not update for another long while...

**Note: The plot has not even BEGUN! I will update!**

--Wishes Granted--


	14. Final Chapter

**Authoress Note: MOST IMPORTANT NOTE YOU'LL EVER SEE IN THIS FIC!**

Dearest Reviewers/Readers,

I don't know how many times I want to thank you! Reviewers, thank you for giving me ups and your opinions, showing that you really really CARE! I LOVE YOU! ...Okay that was a little blunt? Didn't scare you off did I? Haha.. yeah well. Thank you Readers for actually READING this fic, it shows me that this fic isn't totally forgotten.

But sadly enough, because I like you guys so much... I've decided to discontinue this fic.

HA! Got you didn't I? Lol, well if I didn't, then here's the scoop. I've decided to rewrite this fic over. Newer version of _Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover. _New summary, new beginning, new characters (hopefully), new STYLE of writing. It'll be grammar/spelling checked by beta-readers. I'll be watching InuYasha episodes/reading the manga AGAIN for personality traits. The PLOT however, has not changed...much. I just realized that I didn't add much MirokuxSango in the previous DJBC, so that's going to change! I've already got the prologue written, and am editing. I should be posting quite soon.

I'M SO SORRY! I've got a friend who's going to whip me into shape and get me updating quite often! (And she's not even a Anime/Manga fan! gasp!)

Thank you all again for reviewing/reading DJBC! Check my profile for the newer version!

Yours Truly,

Mieko/Akhu


End file.
